The Humble Life
by Rockstarprincess4
Summary: It has been five years that have tied and won their first wolf games. now there adults and have become a married couple, and lets say...someone wants to take their relationship to the next level.


The Humble life

summary: It has Been 5 years since claudette won her first wolf games and tied with fleet. Now,she's an adult and has become married to fleet. lets just say…claudette wants to take her relationship to the next level.

All was quiet in jasper park, the sun was peeking over the shadowed caves and bringing a bright glistening light to the sleeping,

peaceful wolves. Nothing could be heard but the sound of chirping birds and light in and out breathing.

As for one cave,two wolf-like figures laid next to each other,sleeping contentedly. Fleet and Claudette.

Fleet stirred in his sleep. Even with his eyes closed, he could see the morning sun shining throughout their cave.

Fleet opened one eye sleepily. He smiled. There she was,Claudette. Sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

She looked so beautiful. So perfect. fleet came closer to the sleeping claudette. He gave her a gentle kiss on the shoulder.

fleet gave her a gentle lick and nibble on the ear. claudette gave a quiet giggle. Claudette turned over and faced her husband.

they both smiled.

"Good morning,Beautiful" fleet said.

"Good morning,Handsome" claudette said.

And with that, fleet and claudette both got up from their lying positions and gave each other a passionate good-morning kiss.

"so…wanna take a quick morning bath together my love? fleet said.

"hehe. i would love to,my big strong alpha" claudette said.

"hmm,alrighty then. lets go my beautiful wife." fleet said and gave claudette a kiss on the side of her muzzle and a loving nuzzle.

"oh,fleet..haha..your so romantic" claudette said and blushed under her golden brown fur.

The walk to the stream was about 10 minutes for fleet and claudette. others,well it was about..20 minutes.

well thats because fleet and claudette were fast walkers and others weren't. they were walking side by side,their furs constantly touching. finally they made it to the refreshing stream.

"Are you ready my love?" fleet said as he looked into my eyes and gave a warming smile.

"yes,babe. I'm ready." i said and gave the same look and smiled back.

Claudette went first. She Dipped Her Paw into the Cool,clear Stream of water and let out a surprised gasp.

She felt the tingling Sensation of the cold water go throughout her body. She Continued to go into the stream of water.

Taking Each Step with Ease, she managed to go successfully into the water. fleet watched every movement.

"how's the water, honey?" fleet said. As he watched her.

"Its cold, but bearable. come on in babe. come join me." claudette said. splashing water on her body.

"o-okay…I'm coming in." fleet said as he started to get up from his sitting position and joining claudette.

fleet got into the cold water and acted it like it was nothing, but really he was cold as an ice cube.

Both wolves were in the water, washing their bodies to get themselves clean for the rest of the day.

fleet looked over to his beautiful wife, who was grooming herself and washing her body. he smirked and

swam over to his love of his life and started to give kisses and nips to her neck and collarbone.

"a-ah fleet…haa…that…gasps.." claudette said, clearly enjoying her husband's kisses.

"you like that don't you?" fleet said, holding claudette's body close and continuing giving kisses.

"y-yes" claudette said blushing.

"hmm. good." fleet said. licking her neck.

"Ahem, well we should start our day babe. i've got a lot of duties today. we both do. Claudette said. breaking her husband's

Embrace. She started to swim towards the outline of the stream. She got out of the water and shook herself dry.

"yes. i agree. we should start our day. we're alpha's. after all." fleet said. following behind claudette.

fleet got out of the water and shook himself dry.

"hey babe. what time is it?" fleet said.

"hmm. if i had to guess, a little after 7?" claudette said.

"oh..okay i can make it then." fleet said as he began walking toward the valley.

"make it for what?" claudette said in curiosity. and began walking also.

"Alpha fitness of course!" fleet said in excitement.

"Alpha fitness? is their such thing?" claudette said disbelievingly.

"yes. their is such thing my love." fleet said. nuzzling claudette.

"what's the purpose of this um..activity?" claudette said walking beside fleet.

"well..to be specific, alpha fitness has some really intense exercises, thus making alpha males,

stronger and be able to defeat stronger wolves." fleet said. smiling at claudette.

"oh..that sounds interesting! Can females join?" claudette said. looking at fleet curiously.

"oh..um not specifically…you see..alpha males are only allowed and if there was an emergency..then we

can be easily prepared for it. um..lets say u were hurt by a pack of wolves and i came rushing to protect you.

i would easily defeat those wolves because i was stronger. and the courses are really intense. so intense that the

female body cannot handle. so therefore,females cannot join this course." fleet said. out of breath from so much talking.

"oh .. okay..i was just wondering hehe" claudette said covering her hurt with a smile.

The two wolves were walking to the valley of the western pack. fleet and claudette were walking side by side.

furs constantly touching. fleet could sense something in the air. Anger? no. sulk? no. it was different then this.

fleet looked over to his wife. he looked at her face. It had a mixture of hurt and a deepening thought look.

fleet spoke up.

"claudette…whats wrong?"


End file.
